Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-3017217-20110725220542
I just thought of a strategy for the upcoming Tryndamere. 1. First of all set up 29-1-0 exhaust ignite and 46% crit dmg from runes(yes 100% crit dmg they are the most usefull set of runes for my gameplay) 2. Ability level up sequence EQWQQRQWQWRWWEEREE 3. First item 2 health potions and brawlers 4. FB strategy ping into the bush at the botom lane there is only 1 and have all knockback champions hide in the bush above the one at the oponents side and ask them to sent the first oponent at side at you exhaust the easiest to kill champion at range and hit him 2-3 times and then ignite him tha's it fb is yours 5. Starting up then return to base and upgrade brawlels to avarice if they are trying to counter you with a tank or dagger if they are stupid and underestimate you then proceed to top lane(yes this is for TT tryn will still not be viable in SR at least I think so) and farm avoiding the oponent until you can hit him with e and get at range to 2 hit KO him and just try to farm as much as possible ignoring botom lane saying ss and pushing bit by bit and go back when you have enough money to buy something and my oponent is botom jungling or at his base buy boots of speed if you have brawlers and dagger or dagger if you have just avarice then get berseker's and after this get vampiric scepter and notify the allies at botom that you'll be jungling and to cover for you by this time you'll be roughly 6 levels so you can start ganking when you are sure to get a kill anyway jungle but don't kill dragon and the green/black/red buffs they will get your life low so just wait to built up gold and buy bf sword by that time you should be able to solo dragon with 8 bloodlust stacks if you have the rest of the buffs try to built up your bloodlust stacks even against them (red/black/green) bacause this early if you are ganked in the jungle you are dead after this it's pretty much trying to level up and get items as fast as possible ignoring teamates but not turrets and trying to get the opposite turrets down only when they are at low health anyway I forgot to say to ask for my teamates to be passive while you jungle so that you don't get flamed anyway lastly the rest of the built Youmou's Route 2 health potion's +Brawlers-Avarice-Dagger-Boots of Speed-Berseker's-Vampiric Scepter-BF sword-Pickaxe-Cloak of Agility-Infinity edge-Long Sword-Long Sword-Brutalizer-BF Sword-Bloodthirster - Pickaxe-Youmou's-Long Sword- Last Whisper-BF Sword-Bloodthirster. Phantom Dancer Route(a) 2 health potion's +Brawlers-Dagger-Boots of Speed-Berseker's-Dagger-Zeal-Vampiric Scepter-BF sword-Pickaxe-Cloak of Agility-Infinity edge-Cloak of Agility-Dagger-Phantom Dancer-BF Sword-Bloodthirster-BF Sword-Vampiric Scepter-Bloodthirster-BF Sword-Bloodthirster- sell berseker's get 4rth BT Phantom Dancer Route(b) 2 health potion's +Brawlers-Dagger-Boots of Speed-Berseker's-Dagger-Zeal-Vampiric Scepter-BF sword-Pickaxe-Cloak of Agility-Infinity edge-Pickaxe-Long Sword-Last Whisper-Cloak of Agility-Dagger-Phantom Dancer-BF Sword-Bloodthirster-BF Sword-Bloodthirster Well b is for use if they still have not learned their lesson or your way of thinking was wrong and they just took the dps or ap route to tankiness anyway a is pretty rare even for a low(1500-1600) elo player like me because the one time I tried to use this at higher elo(1800-1900 we had gone premade with some friends of mine) i just got my ass kicked pretty badly I must say too. Anyway both routes are exactly the same I had used for several weeks now the only think that changed were reverse ie built for example it was cloak of agility-pickaxe-bf sword just for the survivability I needed I wasted time to kill the dragon anyway i'm using this built from today and it's pretty usefull I must say even more bacause I can solo dragon earlier (8-9 lvl) than before(11-12) try this low or high elo it doesn't matter just on TT with good teamates that will listen to you and tell me how did you do and plz don't flame me). Better?